OSAMA
by niichigo
Summary: Karin dan Mamori, dua orang sahabat yang akrab, namun berbeda SMU. Suatu hari, permintaan aneh Karin membuat Mamori bingung. Sepintas dunianya gemilang, tapi dibalik itu semua, tersembunyi sebuah rahasia.../saya kembali


Eyeshield 21© Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Idea © **ARISA**(Oke, saya nggak terlalu njiplak lo. Cuma minjem permainan OSAMA doang u.u)

**Warning**(s): OC, OOC, AU, nggak ada pair tetap, Mamori agresif, hanya slight, teka-teki kayak puzzle*?*, misteri gak payu O.o 

**Chapter 1: **Her World, Her Secret

**kolomcurhatS: **Sebenernya fic ini sudah mencapai 7 chapter di lappie saya. Berhubung lappie saya mulai kurang ajar, jadinya nggak bisa dibuka. Dan saya mencoba mendaur ulang fic-fic itu(walau sempat putus asa) ;_;

* * *

><p>"Hah, malas sekali aku sama sensei itu. Nanti kalau sudah lulus, kubunuh saja sensei itu!" ujar pria berambut blonde, dengan menghisap sisa-sisa asap rokoknya.<p>

"Hahaha, sensei itu? Bah, jika dia junior kita, kumasukkan saja sensei itu ke tong sampah!" sahut pria yang satunya. Sesama berandalan, rambutnya acak-acakan. Serta merta bajunya yang melanggar tata tertib sekolah dan juga awut-awutan. Pria itu kembali menghisap rokoknya. Sayang, pucuk rokok itu mulai memendek. Dan pria itu melempar rokoknya di sembarang tempat, bukan di tempat sampah.

"Hey! Balik ke kelas yuk!" ajak pria yang masih menghisap rokoknya. Temannya mengangguk.

PUK.

Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak kedua yanke tersebut.

Yankee tersebut menoleh dengan amarahnya, "Hei! Ngapain ka—"

"Hey juga, kak yankee," seorang gadis berambut _peachy _itu tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Ee… Eee… Hehehe," preman itu nyengar-nyengir bersama. Menggaruk kepala bersama.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong kak yankee yang disana pengen memasukkan sensei yang dibenci kakak ke tong sampah, ya?" tanya gadis itu seakan dia adalah gadis polos.

"I-iya, no-nona manis," jawab pemuda itu. Masih dengan gemetarannya yang hebat.

"Nah, sebelum kakak memasukkan sensei itu ke tong sampah," aura gadis itu berubah, "MASUKKAN DULU SAMPAH ROKOK ITU DALAM TONG SAMPAH, BAKA!"

"HIEE!"

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Kedua yankee itu berlari sekeras-kerasnya dengan menjerit histeris karena gadis itu mengeluarkan aura _demon_. Gadis dengan bola mata _sapphire_ itu mendengus kesal sedari mengambil rokok bekas yankee tersebut.

"Hah, dasar. Sudah kuperingatkan berapa kali, tetap saja ada yang melanggar," dengus perempuan itu sedari melempar rokok itu ke dalam tong sampah terdekatnya. Rambut _auburn_nya dikumpulkan semua, lalu diikat menjadi satu bagian. Gadis itu melepas blazer birunya. Dia juga menggulung kemejanya hingga diatas lutut tangannya.

"Yaaak, waktunya beres-beres sekolah! Yosh! GANBATE, MAMORI!"

* * *

><p>Ya, dialah Mamori.<p>

"Hei, tau nggak berita kemarin?"

Dialah Mamori.

"Tau! Tau!"

Dengan nama marganya, Anezaki.

"Yang bikin rusuh kemarin? Ooo."

Dengan rambut _auburn_nya serta merta bola mata _sapphire_nya yang identik dengan malaikat.

"Yankee tersebut hingga sekarang masih bolos!"

Walaupun begitu, dia mempunyai sisi negative. Dalam pekerjaannya sebagai anggota komite disiplin.

"HEE? Jangan-jangan gara-gara dia, ya?"

Karena gadis itu sangat peka terhadap pekerjaannya, dia sampai-sampai dijuluki 'Ratu Kebersihan' di sekolahnya.

.

**Mamori's POV**

Hah, semua murid pada ngomongin aku, pasti itu. Pada ngerusuh sana-sini. Ya ampun, aku 'kan hanya membersihkan kotoran yang selayaknya tidak ada di lantai! Dan, toh, lagipula aku ini 'kan anggota komite disiplin! Aku masuk ke sana gara-gara aku ingin membersihkan semua sampah di didunia ini!

Aku bengong sendiri. Emang sih, aku terlalu berlebihan kalo ada sampah. Serasa aura kegelapan keluar dari diriku saja, hehehe. Mungkin penyakit keturunan? _I don't care about that._

"Fuh, kalau ngelamun terus nanti kerasukan setan, Mamori," ujar pria berkacamata sedari menenteng gitarnya. Akaba Hayato, teman sekelas dari Mamori. Kelas 2-B

"Oh, Akaba. Nggak apa-apa kok," ucapku sambil melengos. "Yah, permasalahan biasa," sahutku lagi. Akaba manggut-manggut tanda mengerti.

"Kau sih, yang terlalu berlebihan dengan sampah," ucap Akaba sedari menggerak-gerakkan kacamatanya.

"Eee? Bukannya itu termasuk tugas anggota komite disiplin? Jadi wajar saja, 'kan?" sanggahku secepat mungkin.

"Dasar. Ini sama saja kayak menganggap dirimu cantik, tapi kau tak memandang ke cermin dulu," timpal Akaba.

"Aaah, sudahlah. Aku capek nih," ucapku malas. Tanganku lalu menopang kepalaku. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong, sekarang jam berapa?" tanyaku menanyakan kepada Akaba. Akaba lalu melihat jam tangannya yang melingkar di tangan kanannya.

"Jam empat," jawab Akaba. "Tumben nanya jam berapa ke aku," lanjut Akaba.

"Yah, soalnya habis ini aku ada acara!" ujarku sedari membereskan peralatan kebersihan yang kubawa. Aku cekatan bukan? Hehehe…

"Acara apa sih? Acara keluarga?" tanya Akaba penasaran. Aku menggeleng.

"Bukan, bukan," ujarku. Aku mengambil sesuatu di dalam tasku, "Tapi acara reunian SMP!" ujarku sedari menunjukkan undangan reunian itu. Akaba terkejut setengah mati.

"HAH? Kok aku nggak diundang, sih?" tanya Akaba kelihatan sedikit iri. Yah, karena dia dulu juga satu SMP denganku. Aku terkekeh kecil.

"Jelaslah kamu nggak diundang," sindirku sedari tersenyum, "Soalnya reunian ini khusus antara aku dan Karin!" ucapku girang.

"Maksudmu Karin Koizumi yang pemalu itu?" tanya Akaba.

"Eeeh! Dia bukan seseorang yang pemalu lagi! Dia sudah jadi pintar sejak di SMU Deimon! Dan… Dia juga sangat cantik lho!" ucapku melebih-lebihkan Karin. Mengingat dulu Karin adalah sosok seorang perempuan yang malu dan jarang bergaul dengan orang lain.

"O ya?" tanya Akaba. Aku mengangguk.

"Udah ya, Akaba! Aku mau ke rumah Karin! Nanti kutitipkan salammu kepadanya!" sahutku sedari menyambar tasku. Akaba hanya menggeleng tangannya sedari menggerakkan kacamatanya.

"Fuh, dasar. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak berubah." ujar Akaba sedari tersenyum melihat tingkah pola gadis yang lambat laun menjauh darinya.

* * *

><p>Aku terduduk girang di bangku taman yang di atasnya terdapat pohon beringin yang berguguran daunnya. Yah, namanya juga musim semi.<p>

Semilir angin menghampiri diriku. Ah, nikmat sekali. Aku lalu melepas blazer biruku. Dan, sekarang aku hanya dibaluti kemeja putih yang lengannya menutupi tanganku. Tapi, aku menggulung lengannya hingga seperempat. Supaya nggak terlalu gerah gitu.

Rambut _auburn_ku bergerak mengikuti alur angin. Sekarang, aku sedang menunggu temanku saat SMP. Nah, namanya adalah Koizumi Karin.

Saking dekatnya aku dengan Karin, mereka semua mengira aku dan Karin adalah teman sejak SD. Padahal, kita itu beda SD. Bahkan juga ada yang mengira aku dan Karin mempunyai hubungan darah! Hahaha, ngaco bukan?

"Eeeng, Karin kok lama, ya?" batinku mulai risih. Aku memandang jam digital yang tertampang di layar handphoneku. Huft, sabar Mamori. Toh, mungkin saja dia lagi bimbel. Namanya juga anak rajin yang bersekolah di sekolah disiplin, hehehe.

Eh, tapi kalau dia lihat aku berbeda gimana nih? Gimana kalau dia lupa? Aduh, aku juga sudah memotong rambut panjangku saat SD pula! HIII! Gimana nih, nanti dia bilang kalau aku bukan Mamori dan bilang dia bukan temanku lagi!

TAP…

"Hei,"

Suara itu terdengar di telingaku. Hei, suara itu sangat lembut. Mirip dengan—

"Karin?"

"Mamori,"

Aku memeluknya sangat erat. Biarlah dia kecekik ataupun apa, aku sangat kangen kepada rambut panjangnya yang segan untuk terurai, dan dia mengkepangnya serapi mungkin. Mata hazelnya yang semanis choco. Dia Karin! Teman terbaikku saat SMP!

"KARIN!" teriakku terharu.

"Ahaha, Mamori makin cantik ya!" ucap Karin. Waa! Bukannya dia lupa malah memujiku!

"Kau juga makin cantik saja, Karin," balasku, "Kalau rambutmu terurai!" tambahku. Aku dan Karin tertawa lepas.

"Yah, pokoknya, Mamori inilah yang kucinta. Selalu enerjik," ucap Karin.

"Kamu juga nggak berubah kok, Karin!" balasku. Tak terasa air mataku menurun.

Aku kangen kamu, Karin!

"Hu-huaaa! Ini, ini apartemen Karin yang baru?" ucapku seakan terpesona akan griya unik milik apartemen Karin.

"Iya. Ayah dan Ibu lagi dinas di luar negri. Mereka berdua jarang pulang. Jadi, mereka hanya sering mengirimkanku uang dari rekening bank-ku," ujar Karin sedari meletakkan tas selempangannya.

"Hei, Karin," sahutku, "Ayo kita main di rumahmu!" ujarku sedari mengepalkan tanganku.

"Ya, ayo kita bicara tentang sekolah kita," ucap Karin. Wah, dia bersemangat!

"Makan bersama!"

"Mandi bersama!"

"Main Playstation bersama!"

"Dan tidur bersama!" ucap kami berdua. Kesepuluh jari kita saling mengikat satu sama lain.

.

Aku dan Karin mengganti baju kami dengan sehelai handuk. Lalu kami berendam bersama di _bathub_. Kami seperti anak kecil, sering perang air bersama. Setelah kami mandi, aku dan Karin mengganti baju kami dengan baju bebas. Karin membuatkanku sebuah kare pedas! WOW! Pedas sekali. Tapi walau begitu, kare bikinannya tetaplah yang paling enak. Untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan, kami langsung main playstation. Game bergenre horror! HIE! Ah, lalu kita berdua mengganti baju kami berdua dengan piyama tidur.

"Aaah, serasa kakak-adik, ya!" ujarku kepada Karin. Karin hanya mengangguk senang.

"Iya, lama sekali tidak merasakan segembira ini," balas Karin yang tampaknya juga gembira.

"Oh, ya. Karin juga sudah punya pacar, 'kan? Aku jadi ingin melihatnya!" ucapku kegirangan.

"Ehehe…," Karin hanya tertawa garing.

"Terus juga, selain Karin punya pacar yang sempurna, Karin juga jadi juara kelas, ya? Dan dipercaya oleh guru-guru maupun siswa-siswa lainnya! Aaah, aku jadi ingin seperti Karin," ujarku sambil membayangkan gambaran surga, "Nggak kayak kehidupanku. Aku 'kan anggota komite disiplin, jadi wajar saja kalau aku membereskan semua sampah-sampah yang berserakan. Eh, aku malah dijuluki Ratu Kebersihan!" tambahku sedikit tertawa.

Karin tampak memikirkan sesuatu, "Lantas, kau ingin jadi aku?"

"EH?"

"Bukannya sekolah Mamori besok libur karena hari ulang tahun sekolah? Nah, bagaimana kalau Mamori jadi aku selama satu hari saja!" ujar Karin.

"Eee…," aku tampak gelagapan. Bingung menjawab pertanyaan dari Karin. Lalu Karin menyeretku di meja rias.

"Rambutnya dikasih wig, lalu dikasih bulu mata dan sedikit polesan. Dan, tinggal dikasih seragam dan—_voila_! Jadilah Karin Koizumi imitasi bukan?" aku melihat diriku yang tampak persis sama dengan Karin. Mulai dari rambut kepangnya, mulutnya, hidungnya—wow! Persis sekali!

"Nah, kalau begini nggak bakal ketahuan bukan?" tanya Karin. Aku mengangguk.

"Iya! Mirip baget!" jawabku bersemangat. Lalu dan Karin melepas semua atribut ala Karin. Dan segera kembali ke ranjang tidur Karin.

Karin tampak membawa buku siswa, "Nah, yang ini Taki Suzuna, dia temanku. Jadi ingat ya! Dia sedikit cerewet," ujar Karin. Aku mengangguk. Yosh, besok aku akan jadi Karin Koizumi imitasi! Hahaha…

* * *

><p>Mamori Anezaki.<p>

Berganti menjadi Karin Koizumi.

Dan dimulailah, kehidupan Karin Koizumi yang diperankan oleh Mamori Anezaki!

Hahaha! Yosh, sekarang hari pertama aku pergi ke SMU Deimon! Mana aku bukan Mamori, melainkan aku Karin. Dengan rambut panjang yang diikat satu dikepang.

Aku berada tepat di kelas 2-C, kelas Karin bersama teman-temannya. Aku jongkok di tempat, "Nah, pertama-tama, aku harus bersikap lemah gemulai layaknya Karin," batinku. Woi, ngapain aku jongkok! Karin itu feminim!

BLUGH!

"Ohayou, Karin-chan!" sahut gadis berambut biru keunguan yang memelukku. Membuatku kecekik.

Dia… Dia… Dia. Dengan mata biru tua yang serupa dengan warna rambutnya. Gadis mungil yang ceria. Dia… Nama dia adalah… SUZUNA TAKI! Teman superdekat-nya Karin!

"Aaah, ohayou nee… Eeeng, Suzuna-chaaan?" ucapku seimut mungkin.

"Oh, ya. Ini, aku kemarin beli dua. Kembaran denganku," ucap Suzuna sedari menggorek-gorek isi tasnya. Dan, terdapatlah gantungan kunci berbentuk kelinci manis. WUAA! Manis sekali! Aku saja tidak pernah mendapatkannya dari teman perempuanku!(wajar sih. Soalnya teman perempuanku takut kepadaku)

"Eeeh, tapi beneran boleh aku pasang?" tanyaku. Dia mengangguk.

"Iya! Kan ini untuk hari ulang tahun Karin!" ucapnya bahagia. Betul juga, Karin seminggu yang lalu ulang tahun, ya?

"Arigatou!" timpalku bahagia. Ah, gaje.

"Karin-chan, masuk ke kelas bersama yuk!" ajak Suzuna. Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku berjalan bergandengan bersama Suzuna. Tapi, tiba-tiba, kulihat samar seseorang yang sedang berlari. Dan lariannya semakin lama semakin terdengar.

BRUK!

"AW!" erangku kesakitan. Aku tertabrak seseorang. Lalu, aku mendongakkan sedikit kepalaku. Dan dia adalah…

"KYAA! Yamato-san! Aku padamu!" teriak histeris sekumpulan wanita yang mengerubungi Yamato, pacar Karin di sini. Rambutnya yang berantakan tapi tetap tampan dan juga badan yang terlihat kekar serta merta jangkung menjadi modal untuk jadi mascot kelas, bahkan sekolah.

"Karin, _are you OK_?" tanya Yamato. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Iya, nggak apa-apa kok," ujarku sambil mengelus pelipisku yang agak sakit.

"Untunglah kau nggak sakit. _I will always angry if someone bother you. Altought my self,_" ucap Yamato gombal.

Blush!

Iiih… Kenapa ya Karin bisa dapat cowok yang pintar ngomong? Beda banget sama seseorang yang cuma bisa bilang ritme, nada ataupun 'fuh'.

Yamato, aku dan Suzuna masuk ke dalam kelas. Aku duduk di tempatku. Dekat jendela. Lalu aku duduk disana dan memandang ke luar jendela. Entah kenapa, kaki seseorang tampak nampak dari balik jendela.

BRUGH!

Seorang cowok jatuh dari jendela. Menimpaku.

"Hei! Kalau mau masuk itu lewat pintu, bo—"

"Bukan urusanmu, ketua kelas sialan," ujar seseorang yang keluar dari jendela. Berambut blonde pirang dengan mata hijau zamrudnya. Telinganya runcing, membawa revolver pula! Hei, jika aku anggota komite disiplin di SMU Deimon, akan kusuruh dia membeli cream puff sebanyak tiga ribu buah—ups, kelewatan.

"Hei kamu! Bukannya minta maaf malah bentak!" timpalku marah kepada pemuda itu.

"Karin, Hiruma Youichi balik lagi ke sekolah!" bisik Suzuna.

"Hah? Hiru—"

"Dia dulu bolos sekolah. Tapi, semenjak Karin menasehatinya, You-kun kembali bersekolah. Dan selalu curhat ke Karin. Sepertinya You-kun menyukai Karin, ya!" ujar Suzuna secara detail.

Eh? Jadi, dia bisa dibilang berandalan? Lalu, Karin memasukkannya kembali ke gratifitas sekolah begitu? Waaa! Karin berubah sekali! Bagaikan malaikat yang turun dari bumi saja!

Karin yang cantik, mempunyai banyak sekali teman. Punya pacar oke pula. Dipercayakan setiap murid-murid bahkan para guru-guru.

Kehidupan Karin Koizumi sangat bersinar dan sempurna!

.

Bel pulang sekolah tiba. Hari ini aku sangat senang sekali menikmati kehidupan Karin yang begitu bersinar bak matahari saja. Aku nggak pulang bareng Suzuna, katanya dia mau bimbel. Yah, pulang sendirian oke juga.

Aku lalu membuka loker sepatuku. Dan, terdapat sepucuk surat. Aku mengambilnya.

"Huh? Mungkin surat cinta. Kan Karin sudah punya pacar," gerutuku, "Sudahlah, nanti kukasihkan kepada Karin saja," ujarku. Lalu memasukkan surat itu ke dalam saku.

Sedetik kemudian, entah kenapa aku merasakan hawa yang tidak nyaman. Ada aura lain yang menusuk dari belakang. Ah, tapi biarlah. Paling hanya _feelling_ku saja yang salah.

.

"Dia harus dimusnahkan. Karena dia sudah berkhianat."

.

"Haah! Capek banget!" ujarku seraya merenggangkan otot-ototku yang kaku. Aku melepas wig Karin, tapi belum kulepas seragamnya. Tampak Karin membawakanku jus lemon.

"Hari ini enak sekali, aku ketemu dengan pacarmu yang tampan! Dan juga duniamu yang tampak bersinar!" sahutku lagi.

Karin menundukkan wajahnya, "Jadi… Gimana sekolahnya," tanya Karin. Dia tampak lesu.

"Enak banget! Teman-temanmu yang manis, pacarmu yang pandai berbahasa Inggris dan tampan, kamu yang pandai dalam pelajaran, dipercaya guru-guru bahkan mengembalikan anak berandal untuk masuk sekolah kembali!" pujiku kepada Karin. "Oh, ya, ini tadi ada su—" aku mengeluarkan surat itu. Tapi tiba-tiba aku meggantungkan kalimatku. Karin yang tertuduk lesu itu mengangkat wajahnya Tampak pilu sekali.

"Bagi Mamori memang enak, tapi bagiku tidak," ucapnya dengan volume dikecilkan.

Karin mulai membuka jendelanya, "Mamori pernah berpikir tidak untuk mengakhiri hidup kita yang sia-sia?" tanyanya.

Aku mulai mendekatinya, tertawa garing, "Apa maksudmu, sih, Karin? Mana mungkin aku mengakhiri hidup kita! Punya pacar tampan, dipercaya, bukankah hidup yang seperti itu yang membuat rasa binasa dalam hidup kita makin tipis?"

Lalu Karin duduk di jendela itu, "Mamori tidak tahu, bagaimana rasanya jika hidup kita berada di tangan seseorang,"

WUSH!

Angin keras membawa seribu dedaunan itu menyelimuti keheninganku dan Karin.

"Aku teman terdekatmu! Jadi aku tahu apa saja tentangmu bukan?" tanyaku sedikit curiga.

Karin menggeleng, rambut panjangnya dibiarkan terurai, "Kau tidak mengerti duniaku, juga rahasiaku,"

PLUK…

Surat itu terjatuh. Bersamaan saat jatuhnya Karin dari jendela. Karin lompat dari jendela, dari lantai sepuluh.

Aku mencoba untuk mencegat Karin, aku menuju jendela tersebut.

"KARIN!"

Takdir berkata lain, tapi sayang, dia sudah jatuh terlebih dahulu.

_Bagi Mamori memang enak, tapi bagiku tidak._

Tergiang kalimat dari Karin.

_Mamori tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jika hidup kita berada di tangan seseorang._

Aku menyesal.

_Kau tidak mengerti duniaku, juga rahasiaku._

Walau aku teman terdekatnya, aku tidak mengerti dunianya dan rahasianya.

Dia terlebih dahulu untuk memusnahkan dirinya.

SREK,

Aku mengambil surat itu. Dan tulisannya adalah,

_Karin Koizumi adalah iblis_

Sialan.

.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

Wottepak! Endingnya nggak asoy banget cin O.o

Yang tau ARISA bisa nebak nanti gimana kelanjutannya, tapi nggak tau endingnya gimana(sekarang baru sampe chapter 20). Nah, mau review gak? O.o


End file.
